Beyong My Control
by Sambre
Summary: Slash! Vincent Valentine Cid Highwind! Ca promet d'être chaud...
1. Stage 01

**BEYOND MY CONTROL**

**_stage one_******

**( par Dark Angel )**

_Je n'comprends plus pourquoi_

_J'ai du sang sur mes doigts_

_Il faut que je te rassure_

_Je soignerai bien tes blessures, mon amour****_

      Il crût faire un autre rêve.

        Qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre? 

      Personne ne connaissait son existence. Et personne n'osait s'aventurer dans ce château et encore moins dans ses sous-sols obscurs.

      Tellement d'années avaient passés que son sommeil était devenu si profond, si rempli de rêves illusoires et de souvenirs douloureux qu'il songea que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

      Mais il nota une chose: les personnes qui le dérangeaient ne le tourmentaient pas. Et aucun de leurs visages ne lui paraissaient familiers. Alors, il douta.

      Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rêvait d'un jeune homme blond à la tête d'hérisson, d'une jeune femme à grosse poitrine ( mais peut-être que là, sa libido faisait des siennes), d'une gamine aux cheveux courts vêtue comme une ninja, d'un colosse à la peau noire et au bras mécanique, d'un félin à la fourrure rousse et d'un homme blond, cigare aux lèvres, portant nonchalemment une lance sur son épaule et qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

       Le vampire fut transpercé par le regard bleu polaire de ce dernier avant de remarquer le jeune homme penché sur lui. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendait aucun son. Il était resté sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait, rêve ou pas rêve.

       Mécaniquement, il se redressa complètement et ordonna qu'on le laisse tranquille, refermant dans la foulée son cercueil et s'en retourna à des cauchemards moins étranges.

       Malheureusement, cela ne se passa pas du tout comme ça.

       Un cri se fit entendre, puis un combat très court s'ensuivit qui se termina vite fait par la victoire des étrangers.

       De nouveau, le couvercle bougea et la lumière des chandelles l'éblouit une seconde fois et le petit blond lui dit:

       - Hey! Attendez! Je voulais vous parler! 

       Il s'asseya, balayant la cave où il s'était enfermé bien des années auparavant de ses yeux carmine, s'assurant bien qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ou du moins qu'il ne rêvait plus. Il revit exactement les mêmes personnes et ses sens, jusque-là un peu dans le brouillard, s'aiguisèrent et perçurent ce qu'aucun rêve n'aurait pu lui donner.

        L'odeur du sang frais qui circulaient dans leurs veines, le parfum de leur peau, la chair si vivante et si chaude, les battements réguliers de leur coeur vigoureux.

        La faim l'assaillit si violemment que ses traits et les muscles de son corps se crispèrent durant un millième de seconde tandis que les pupilles de son regard semblèrent rougeoyer.

        Il avait oublié cette douleur qui lui crevait l'estomac depuis si longtemps... Elle n'aurait pas le dessus. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. 

        Maudit soit-il!

        - Laissez-moi dormir en paix! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler! répondit-il d'une voix métallique qui résonna étrangement dans la crypte.

        Le blond à tête d'hérisson ne se laissa pas démonter et fit un pas en avant. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, adoptant à son corps une attitude des plus pacifique.

        - Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Je m'appelle Cloud Strife et les personnes que vous voyez là sont mes amis: Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Red XIII, Yuffie Kisaragi et Cid Highwind.

        - Salut mon pote! s'exclama joyeusement ce dernier.

        Pour toute réponse, le vampire haussa un sourcil noir comme le charbon.

        - Rhoo! Je sens plein de materia sur lui! annonça à son tour Yuffie qui s'était collée silencieusement contre le jeune homme, et qui l'avait sniffée comme un chien durant quelques secondes.

        - Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon, commenta la bimbo en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

        Vincent soupira intérieurement, reléguant sa soif de sang au second plan. Ces jeunes gens étaient soient idiots, soient imprudents.

         Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre une mèche de ses cheveux et il se figea. La dernière personne qui l'avait touchée aussi intimement était morte.

         - J'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi longs et aussi noirs sur un type aussi jeune.

         Le vampire leva la main et repoussa brutalement les doigts qui le touchaient sans contrôler sa force.

         - Bordel de merde! cria Cid en se tenant la main. J'allais pas te les arracher tes cheveux!

         - Personne n'a le droit de me toucher. Et je vous conseille vivement de ne pas trop vous approcher de moi, conseilla Vincent d'une voix glaciale.

         Le pilote blond cracha son mégot de cigare sur le sol poussiéreux, posa sa lance contre un mur et ôta son gant. Sa main avait enflée et était devenue rouge. La jeune femme brune qui se faisait appeler Tifa s'approcha de lui et lui lança un sort de soin de bas niveau. Cela était suffisant. La couleur de la peau redevint normale - c'est-à-dire tannée par le soleil - et ses doigts reprirent une taille normale.

          Le fauve le fixa de ses étranges pupilles dorées et huma l'air avant de s'avancer de quelques pas, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

          - Vous n'êtes pas humain.

          Ce n'était pas une question. Cet animal l'avait percé à jour en quelques minutes. Il se leva et sauta en dehors de son cercueil, face à Red XIII. Il sentit le regard des autres sur lui. Il leur inspirait de la crainte et de la curiosité.

           - Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus.

           Le petit blond s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard étrangement bleu-vert dans le sien. Sans aucune peur.

           - Je me fiche de ce que vous êtes. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que malgré votre apparence fragile, vous semblez être très fort. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour combattre Séphiroth.

           - Séphiroth?

           - Vous ne le connaissez pas?

           - Non, mentit-il.

           - Savez-vous ce qui se passe en ce moment sur notre planète? demanda Cid.

           - Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

           - Vous devriez vous en inquiétez pourtant, jeune homme, car si les manigances d'Hojo et de Séphiroth arrivent à leur fin, vous mourrez. Tout comme nous! insista le pilote.

           Le vampire sursauta au nom honni, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

           - Hojo dites-vous? Hojo est vivant?

           - Au ton de votre voix, j'ai l'impression que vous le connaissez et que vous ne le portez pas dans votre coeur.

           - En effet. Je l'ai connu... il y a quelques années. Lorsque je bossais pour la Shinra en tant que Turk.

           Il ignora les exclamations étouffées et les questions qui fusaient autour de lui, pour se pencher au-dessus de son cercueil afin de prendre son arme la plus puissante. Un fusil nommé Death Penality. 

           - Qu'est-il arrivé à votre bras gauche? questionna Cloud.

           Le vampire écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il avait oublié ce détail. Sa cape cachait la presque totalité de son corps.

           - Un souvenir d'Hojo.

           Il leva son bras cybernétique et s'amusa à ouvrir et refermer ses doigts, faisant grincer les rouages des articulations.

           Il croisa le regard de chacune des personnes présentes, s'attendant à y lire de la pitié. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut de la compassion, de la compréhension et de la colère. Et c'était en partie ce qui le décida.

           - Je viens avec vous.

           Il attrapa son arme et la coinça sous son bras gauche, la laissant pendre le long son corps mince, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la crypte. Puis il se retourna vers eux et ajouta:

           - Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Vincent Valentine.

           Et sur ces mots, il s'enfonça dans le dédale sombre des souterrains du château de Nibelheim.

*

            Cid Highwind, ainsi que ses compagnons, furent impressionnés par l'aura mystérieuse qui se dégageait de l'ancien Turk. Il songea que ce nouvel élément dans leur équipe serait un bienfait pour eux mais qu'il créerait aussi des problèmes.                                                                                   D'ailleurs, qui n'en avait pas? Lui aussi avait son lot à porter même s'il ne les partageait pas.

            Il s'attarda un instant de plus dans la salle éclairée par les bougies et décorée de toiles d'araignées tandis que les autres rejoignaient celui qui se faisait appeler Vincent. 

            Le cercueil au centre de la pièce, légèrement surelevé, ornementé d'un repose tête en soie écarlate ainsi que le reste de l'intérieur de cette boîte, faisait penser à un mauvais film de vampires assoiffés de sang qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était un adolescent. Les bougies à moitié consumées, les pierres froides et humides qui complètaient le tableau n'avaient en fait rien de rassurant. Quand au jeune homme, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était jeté sur eux, crocs en avant pour leur sucer le sang.

             Bon, il faut l'avouer, il avait une mine un peu palôte mais qui ne le serai pas si vous aviez créchez là-dedans un bon bout de temps?

             A son tour, il sortit du caveau. Il prit son étui à cigares dans la poche de son treillis bleu foncé, en sortit un qu'il fourra direct au coin de ses lèvres, le rangea et invoqua un sort mineur de feu pour l'allumer. Il en tira une longue bouffée qui noya agréablement ses deux poumons dans la nicotine et relâcha la fumée lentement.

              Il devait bien se l'avouer, il était fasciné par le personnage. Quelle a pu être sa vie avant son enfermement? Comment était-il avec autrui? Pourquoi Hojo l'avait-il tripatouillé dans une de ses expériences? Qu'avait-il de particulier? Il savait que ce savant à l'esprit dérangé ne s'en prenait pas à n'importe qui pour n'importe quelle raison. Surtout si ça pouvait lui servir par la suite. Avait-il une famille? Si oui, où était-elle? Une petite amie? Des amis?

              Quelqu'un avec un physique pareil pouvait difficilement passer inaperçu. Lui-même n'avait pu résister à l'envie de toucher à ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit pour en goûter leur texture même à travers ses gants de cuir.

              Il n'était pas déçu. 

             A leur contact soyeux, il avait eu comme une petite décharge électrique qui lui avait parcourut tout le bras. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il savait bizarrement qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

             Bref. S'il était vraiment Vincent Valentine et qu'il était un ancien Turk, Cait Sith devrait certainement trouver son dossier dans les fichiers informatiques de la Corporation Shinra.

             Il rattrapa les autres dans le hall, tuant au passage grâce à sa lance des monstres de niveau peu élevés. Pour lui, c'était du gâteau.

             Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit que la fin de la phrase de Red XIII:

             - ... nous rendre à Canyon Cosmo.

             - Très bien, répondit Cloud, puis il se tourna vers le pilote. Qu'en ait-il du Tiny Bronco, Cid?

             - J'peux plus rien faire pour cette vieille carcasse avec le peu d'équipement que j'ai. Si j'étais au village Fusée, j't'aurais réparé ça en moins d'deux. Mais là...

             - O.K. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans ce cas, nous irons à pied ou à dos de chocobo si on en croise en route. Tifa, tu as des légumes?

            - J'en ai assez pour un régiment! assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire charmeur.

            Le mercenaire rougit un peu puis ajouta:

            - Que chacun s'approvisionne en matérias, potions et vivres pour la semaine à venir. Nous risquons d'en avoir besoin. Je vous donne rendez-vous à l'auberge pour une bonne nuit de repos. Ensuite, nous partirons à l'aube.

            Sur ce, ils se séparèrent. Cloud, Tifa et Barret partirent vers l'armurie tandis que Yuffie entraînait Red XIII vers le magasin de magie.

            Il ne restait plus que Cid et Vincent.

            Une question le titilla de nouveau. Si le jeune homme était un vampire, il aurait pris feu à la lumière du jour, non? On était en fin d'après-midi et le soleil était bien présent. Le pseudo-vampire n'en était pas accommodé. Cid se détendit. Il préférait mieux ça!

             Il s'approcha et se tint derrière Vincent.

             - On va chercher des provisions? 

             - Je préfèrerais être tout seul, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

             Le regard polaire, qui ne l'était qu'en apparence, le scruta gentiment.

             - Ca serait plus sympa si on se tutoyait. Quand tu me dis vous, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croûton! Pourtant, j'ai que 32 ans! J'suis dans la fleur de l'âge!

             Le vampire ne put réprimer un léger sourire devant la jovialité contagieuse de son nouveau compagnon. S'il lui disait en vérité quel âge il avait maintenant, le pauvre en ferait une syncope.

             Cid mâchonna son cigare en grommelant.

             - Alors, on y va?

             Vincent rejeta les mèches noires qui le gênaient derrière son épaule et retourna le regard du pilote en réfléchissant durant de longues secondes.

             - Je te suis, dit-il finalement.

             Il passèrent une bonne heure dans la magasin, à choisir tous ce qu'il leur fallait. Il fallait dire que Highwind aimait papoter et il ne s'en privait pas, que ce soit avec le propriétaire du magasin ou ses aides. Mais le plus irritant, c'était qu'il demandait son avis à Valentine pour chaque chose qu'il achetait.

             Ne supportant plus ce déluge de paroles, le vampire sortit discrètement. Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur cet étrange pilote. Etait-il toujours ainsi? Un vrai moulin à paroles? En tout cas, ce n'était pas un mauvais homme. Il l'avait déjà ressenti dans la crypte. Ses sens l'avaient averti qu'il y avait une sensibilité et une profonde intelligence dans ses yeux si bleus. Bien qu'il fasse le fanfaron, il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. Il s'inquiètait de ce que pouvait penser les gens qui l'entouraient. Une qualité rare.

              Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il riait des bouffonneries et du franc parler de Cid. C'était si réconfortant de cotoyer une personne qui n'en voulait pas à votre vie... Il s'étonna même d'apprécier quelqu'un ainsi en si peu de temps. Peut-être aurait-il enfin un véritable ami?

              - Hé! Vincent! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors? Tu peux m'aider à porter les paquets au lieu de jouer à la statue? 

              Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune prit un seul paquet des bras chargés du pilote.

              - Où va-t-on maintenant?

              - Mais à l'auberge, pardi! Les autres ont du prendre tout ce qu'il nous fallait. 

              Vincent tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le bâtiment qui les intéressait. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il entendit Cid s'exclamer:

              - Hey! T'aurais pu m'prendre un autre paquet, espèce de $*@##%!!!

*

              Le repas se déroula agréablement. Tout le monde s'était jeté voracement sur la nourriture à part Valentine. Il avait avalé un peu de bouillon et bu un demi-verre d'eau. Cid s'en inquièta. 

              "Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi mince! C'est pire qu' un moineau", songea-t-il.

              Tandis que Red XIII et Tifa jouait aux echecs, Barrett lisait un livre engoncé dans un fauteuil. Yuffie, elle, s'était assoupie sur la table. Cloud fixait les flammes de la cheminée d'un air absent alors que Vincent polissait son fusil dans le coin le plus obscur de la pièce. Cid avait trié pour chacun des membres de l'équipe les provisions, les potions et les materias que chacun assimilerait. Il savait déjà ce que les autres auraient besoin mais pour le jeune homme à la peau pâle, c'était une autre histoire. Il en avait déduit malgré tout qu'il saurait se servir de n'importe quelle magie. Qu'elle soit défensive ou offensive. Il lui demanderait plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient dans leur chambre.

                Ce fut Cloud qui donna le signal pour aller se coucher.

                - Il n'y a que trois chambres dans cette auberge, informa-t-il. Alors, j'ai fait la répartition suivante: Tifa, Yuffie ensemble, moi, Barrett et Red XIII dans celle qui fait face à l'escalier, Cid et Vincent dans celle du bout du couloir. Cela vous convient-il?

                Tout le monde hocha la tête. C'était la même répartition que d'habitude sauf qu'au lieu de partager sa chambre avec Red XIII, Cid irait avec le nouveau.

                Sans perdre de temps, ils se dirigèrent chacun dans leur chambre, sauf Yuffie qui était portée par Tifa, en se souhaitant une bonne nuit.

                Le silence retomba dans l'auberge à part les quelques bruits nocturnes des préparatifs de nuit. Et quand le pilote referma la porte sur lui et sur Vincent, il sut de façon irrémédiable que rien ne serait plus pareil.

A SUIVRE


	2. Stage 02

**BEYOND MY CONTROL**

**_stage two_**

****

**( par Dark Angel )**

_Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix_

_Nos deux corps étendus, là_

_Qu'à l'aube ils se mélangent_

_Là tu as les yeux d'un ange, mon amour_

       Cid Highwind sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il se retrouva dans l'obscurité de la chambre avec Valentine pour seul compagnon.

       - Vincent? chuchota le pilote.

       - Tu ferais mieux d'éteindre ton cigare, ordonna le vampire juste derrière lui, d'un ton sans appel. Je ne veux pas que l'on fume dans la pièce où je vais dormir.

       Le pilote grommela mais obtempéra. 

       Au même moment, une bougie s'alluma. Elle était posée sur la table basse, près de la fenêtre, éclairant les murs d'une pénombre qui bizarrement, n'avait rien de chaleureuse. Mais ce qui était plus étrange, c'était que Vincent se trouvait à côté de cette bougie alors que deux secondes plus tôt, il était tout près de lui.

       Avait-il rêvé?

       _Je dois être très fatigué, songea Cid en se frottant la nuque._

       Il posa sa lance près du fusil de son compagnon de route, appuyé contre un fauteuil. Puis, il scanna la petite chambre d'un oeil scrutateur. Rien d'extraordinaire. A part le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'un lit. Un énorme lit où l'on pouvait facilement y dormir à quatre.

        Le pilote déglutit et ôta ses lunettes d'aviateur perchées sur son crâne ainsi que son foulard et ses gants d'un air nonchalant.

        Il  jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Valentine. Celui-ci était posté près de la fenêtre, admirant d'un oeil absent le quartier de lune suspendu dans les airs. Il n'avait enlevé ni sa cape, ni le large ruban qui lui enserrait une partie de ses cheveux.

        Il s'asseya au bord de lit, sautant légèrement dessus pour tester la qualité du matelas.

        - Tu dors de quel côté? Moi j'ai aucune préférence. A droite, à gauche, au milieu, c'est du pareil au même. Faut dire que je bouge pas mal, alors si j'te gêne, faut pas hésiter à me bousculer un peu hein! Ah oui! Je ronfle aussi parfois. T'as le sommeil lourd j'espère parce que si...

        - Assez...

        - ...non t'arriveras pas à te reposer. Remarque, p'têtre que t'en as pas besoin vu que t'avais l'air d'être dans ton cercueil depuis un petit moment. Bah! J'me fais de la bile pour rien, si ça s'trouve, j'ronflerai pas du tout! Mais bon, j'sais pas pou...

        - Stop!

        Le vampire n'avait pas crié mais le ton donné à ce simple mot forçait le respect... et le silence immédiat. Du moins durant presque une minute.

        - Vincent...? murmura-t-il, téméraire.

        Les yeux carmine se détournèrent de la lueur blafarde de la lune pour se poser sur lui. Il frissonna malgré lui. Ces yeux... durant une seconde, ils lui parurent inhumains.

        - Tu parles trop, Cid, déclara-t-il tout en s'avançant vers le pilote. Peut-être que... je devrais... te...

         Il posa sa main mécanique sur le torse de l'homme et colla presque son visage contre le sien, les mèches de ses cheveux noirs lui chatouillant le front et ses joues mal rasées.

         - ...trancher la gorge...

         Cid sentit la pointe métallique de ses doigts lui griffer légèrement son cou.

         - ... pour te faire taire... enfin!

         Sur ce dernier mot, il le repoussa complètement et se redressa avant de retourner près de la fenêtre, attrapant une chaise au passage, pour se caler contre la rambarde.

         Le blond se retrouva dos contre le matelas, son coeur battant à un rythme effréné, la respiration légèrement haletante. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux clos, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

         Il avait été si près de Vincent!

         Et il s'était gorgé de cette vision sublime.

         Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mâter comme ça les mecs qu'il rencontrait. A vrai dire, cela ne lui est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

         Cette fois-ci, il était complètement fasciné par le jeune homme.

         La peau pâle, crémeuse invitait ses doigts à la caresser sans jamais se lasser. Il savait qu'elle serait aussi douce qu' une pétale de fleur...

         Les yeux légèrement en amande, bordés de long cils noirs, comme une femme, rendaient son regard plus hypnotique et plus profond. 

         Les longues mèches noires frôlant ce visage parfait à chaque mouvement de cette tête ravissante, l'incitait à plonger ses mains dans cette chevelure soyeuse et parfumée.

         Mais surtout, ce sont les lèvres pleines et sensuelles de Vincent qui lui échauffaient le sang. Elles étaient délicatement rosées, humides et les voir bouger ainsi, si près de lui , si près des siennes avaient été un supplice infernal. Durant une fraction de seconde, il avait eu l'idée insensée de lécher cette bouche si mobile et si tentante pour en apprécier leur texture, pour en goûter leur saveur unique. 

         Elle fut vite bannie par le fait que Vincent l'aurait certainement égorgé avant même qu'il put les effleurer. Il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

         Bref. 

         Il bénissait le ciel d'être vêtu d'un treillis. Cet habit ayant la particularité d'être large, il lui dissimulait habilement son début d'érection. Il aurait eu trop honte si le jeune homme l'avait remarqué.

         Il se redressa, mal à l'aise, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux courts, les ébouriffants encore plus. Il se racla la gorge.

         - Bon... euh, j'vais... j'vais prendre une douche.

         Le vampire ne répondit pas. Il ne tourna même pas la tête.

         Le pilote se leva, fouilla dans son paquetage et en sortit ce qu'il lui  fallait pour sa toilette et des affaires pour la nuit. Puis, il se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau avant de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

*

          Vincent tourna la tête vers la salle de bain, une fois qu'il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Ce Cid était vraiment trop bavard pour son équilibre mental. Pendant trente ans, personne ne lui a parlé, ne l'a touché, ne l'avait rendu chèvre comme cet homme l'avait fait en si peu de temps.

           Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non. Le pire était le fait que lorsqu'il avait touché le pilote, sa soif était revenue avec encore plus de force. Le parfum de sa peau légèrement en sueur, cette chair irradiant une chaleur qui avait transpercé son corps glacé de part en part, l'odeur métallique de ce sang rouge qui pulsait dans chaque veine l'avait rendu presque fou.

            Lorsqu'il était dans la salle du bas avec les autres, il s'était forcé à manger pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il digérait mieux les liquides et savait qu'ainsi il ne serait pas tombé malade. Manquerait plus que ça! Mais il avait ressenti le début d'un tiraillement à l'estomac peu voulu face à cet environnement paisible et face à tout ce liquide rouge qui le narguait. Pour résister à la tentation, il s'était isolé dans un recoin de la pièce, tentant désespérément par là même d'occuper ses mains et son esprit torturé par tous ces battements de coeur qui lui emplissaient les oreilles, en graissant le canon de Death Penality.

            Cela avait réussi. Du moins pour un temps. Il savait qu'il devait absolument sortir cette nuit pour chasser afin d'apaiser sa soif et redonner de la force à tous ses muscles endormis. Il n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir toutes les nuits. Mais le fait de boire le sang d'une victime l'apaiserait pour une semaine au moins.

             Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Cid était sorti de la douche, portant pour seul vêtement le pantalon d'un survêtement. Il se frottait ses mèches blondes énergiquement avec une serviette. Ayant l'air satisfait du degré d'humidité de ses cheveux courts, il la posa contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il vit alors que Vincent le fixait, les traits figés, et il sentit ses pommettes le brûler petit à petit.

             Il se racla la gorge, ce qui fit sortir le vampire de sa transe.

             - Je, heu... j' vais me coucher. Si tu veux prendre une douche, n'hésite pas à t' servir dans mes affaires de toilette, suggéra-t-il, aimable.

             Ne recevant aucune réponse, ni aucun geste de la part de son compagnon de chambre, Cid alla vers le lit, tira sur les couvertures et se glissa du côté du mur, laissant largement de la place pour le jeune homme à l'opposé du matelas.

             Il se mit sur le flanc droit et passa un bras sous l'oreiller et donc sous sa tête pour se caler avant d'examiner les fissures qu'il y avait sur le mur.

             Il soupira.

             Cette nuit promettait d'être longue!

*

             Contrairement à ce qu'il avait crû, Cid Highwind s'endormit dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Valentine, aussi immobile qu'une statue, avait attendu patiemment qu'il tombe dans les bras de Morphée avant de se déplacer.

             Il ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu'il passa près du lit et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui.

             Une pensée incongrue lui traversa l'esprit au moment où il se retrouva à l'extérieur de l'auberge.

             Cid n'avait ni ronflé, ni bougé.

*

              Lorsqu'il revint deux heures plus tard, le vampire s'était gorgé de sang. 

              Au lieu de prendre une proie, il en avait chassé deux. Pour son plus grand bien.

              Le sang chaud roulant sur sa langue râpeuse avait été le grand des frissons. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti un si grand plaisir, même lorsqu'il avait été humain. Il avait crût sentir du velours couler le long de sa gorge, se diffuser le long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses membres, le réchauffant à la limite du supportable. Il en tremblait encore.

              Il se sentait revivre!

              La partie la moins plaisante de cette aventure avait été d'enterrer leurs cadavres pour ne pas alerter la population. Qui sait quelle chasse au sorcière cela pourrait engendrer?

              Une fois dans la sécurité et l'obscurité de la chambre, ses yeux nyctalopes aperçurent Cid. Celui-ci ne ronflait toujours pas, mais il était couché sur le dos, jambes écartés, un bras en travers du lit tandis que l'autre formait un arc de cercle au-dessus de sa tête. Les couvertures avaient été refoulés à ses pieds, presque roulés en boule. 

              Il s'approcha comme attiré par la forme endormie.

              Il devait admettre que le pilote était en bonne condition physique. A côté de lui, il se sentait un peu chétif. Il devait bien se l'avouer, le blond était athlétique et bien proportionné. Les habits larges qu'il revêtait ne le flattaient pas du tout.

              Il nota qu'où il portait son regard, sa peau sans défaut était bien tannée par le soleil. Il devina qu'il appréciait la vie au grand air et qu'il devait souvent travailler ou se déplacer en tenue un peu plus légère.

              Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une ombre de tristesse voila ses yeux rougeoyants. Il ne pourrait jamais plus être ainsi. Faire comme lui. Son corps devait être caché des autres. A tout jamais. Il ne pourrait supporter de voir la pitié, le dégoût et la peur dans le regard des personnes qu'il côtoierait ou qu'il aimerait.

              Il ôta le bandeau qui retenait partiellement ses cheveux longs ainsi que sa cape rouge et son gant de cuir noir avant de les poser sur le fauteuil racorni, suivi de ses bottes métalliques. 

              C'était tout ce qu'il enlèverait.

              Précautionneusement, il poussa légèrement le bras qui traversait le drap de part en part, avant de s'installer à son tour sur le lit.

              Cid remua légèrement et son visage vint se positionner juste en face de Vincent. Ce dernier remarqua tout de suite la ligne pure du cou, complètement dégagée, invitant à la morsure. A la luxure.

              Pris d'une envie irrésistible, il se souleva sur un bras et courba son visage vers le sien, notant au passage, les fines ridules qui se trouvaient au coin de ces yeux aussi bleus que le ciel polaire s'ils les ouvraient, les mèches blondes qui ceignaient son front, la mâchoire forte, carrée et rasée de près, une bouche où la lèvre inférieure, un peu plus épaisse que sa conjointe, avait une courbe des plus sensuelles. Quand elles n'étaient pas en train de retenir un cigare entre elles!

               Il descendit plus bas, atteignant enfin sa cible. La jugulaire qui parcourait sa gorge mate et qui passait son temps engoncée dans un foulard blanchâtre. Il n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de l'objet tant convoité. Il avait une folle envie de mordre mais il ne le ferait pas. Il avait bien mangé peu de temps auparavant. Il voulait juste... le goûter lui.

               Il darda le bout de sa langue et il le fit glisser de la base du cou jusqu'à creux de l'oreille, très très lentement, laissant à peine apercevoir un sillon humide de salive. Le goût salé de sa peau et du gel douche qu'il avait utilisé explosèrent sur sa langue. Un peu étourdi par le choc de cette chair mortelle si savoureuse, il retourna vers son coin du lit et s'allongea sur le dos, le bon bras en travers du front.

               Il colla sa langue contre son palais pour faire durer le plaisir, avant de la passer sur ses lèvres devenues sèches et de déglutir. Il sentit de petites décharges électriques lui traverser les muscles de sa mâchoire avant de se propager jusqu'à sa poitrine où elles disparurent.

               Il resta ainsi durant de longues minutes avant de jeter un coup furtif sur le pilote qui n'avait pas bougé. Puis, il se mit sur le côté, lui tournant le dos avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil sans rêves.

*

               Cid se colla encore plus contre la source de chaleur qui provenait du lit. Il aimait beaucoup se pelotonner contre sa petite amie du moment le matin. En fait, il était un vrai nounours et il adorait qu'on lui caresse la tête tandis qu'il se frottait comme un chat contre elle. 

               A moitié endormi, il se pressa un peu plus fort contre le dos qui lui faisait face, son bras droit entourant une taille mince et souple. Sous sa joue, il sentait une douce chevelure lui chatouiller le visage. Il fit une rotation du bassin et son érection matinale vint se frotter contre un fessier assez rebondi et musculeux.

               Il émit un gémissement étouffé et il passa une de ses cuisses au-dessus du genou de sa compagne, tout en ondulant lentement des hanches. Sa main droite glissa vers le haut, effleurant au passage les flancs avant de se poser sur un sein qu'il lui sembla pas très gros. Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit un vêtement qui lui barrait le passage mais ne se démoralisa pas pour autant. Du bout des doigts, il avait touché un bourgeon de chair bien dur et il sourit contre la nuque inconnue.

               Peut-être que la belle ne bougeait pas mais elle réagissait à ses caresses!

               Alors qu'il allait déboutonner le premier bouton d'une longue série, quelque chose de glacial et de grinçant emprisonna sa main baladeuse en une étreinte de fer.

               Ses paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup, comprenant enfin la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

               Il serra les dents alors que la douleur dans ses doigts ne diminuait pas.

               Son coeur faillit s'arrêter de battre tant la honte et la peur le submergeait.

               Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire, bon sang?

               Difficile de se justifier ou de trouver une excuse quand on vous surprenait dans ce genre de position.

               - Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire exactement, Cid? interrogea la voix grave du vampire.

               Le pilote frissonna. Ce ton d'outre-tombe ne jouait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout en sa faveur!

               Mortifié, il recula aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de Vincent, évitant par cela même tout contact insidieux. Seule sa main restait prisonnière de ce carcan métallique.

               N'arrivant pas à répondre, sa voix semblant être bloquée dans sa gorge aussi sèche que le Sahara, son compagnon de chambrée continua sur le même ton:

               - Tu as eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas tes bijoux de famille que j'ai attrapé dans cette main, mon cher Cid.

               Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné et le pilote ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage contrairement à tout son corps qui paraissait complètement crispé.

               - Tu aurais pu terminer... eunuque, susurra-t-il, ironique. Et ne pas avoir de descendants. Les Highwind se seraient éteints avec toi... Quelle perte pour l'humanité!

               Tentant de retrouver un ton bon enfant malgré l'aspect peu conventionnel de cette conversation où il risquait la vie de ses hypothétiques futurs héritiers, il répondit:

- Voyons ! Tu n'aimerais pas faire sauter sur tes genoux mes futurs beaux enfants ?

               _ C'est plutôt toi que j'ai envie de faire sauter sur mes genoux… _ songea le vampire brusquement.

- Sûrement pas ! rétorqua Vincent d'un air dédaigneux tout en lâchant le bras de son 

compagnon.

               Cid se frotta la main en grommelant tout en s'écartant prudemment du brun. Malgré les manières plutôt brutales de ce dernier, il avait senti une chaleur insidieuse se répandre dans ses veines pour se concentrer sournoisement dans son bas-ventre. Cette proximité et ce simple contact, qui n'avait rien de sexuel, l'avait mis en émoi. Il tenta tant bien que mal de le cacher.

                Valentine quand à lui, tournait le dos au blond et s'affairait avec ses habits et ses armes. La voix froide et vide d'émotion à l'autre bout de la pièce le fit sursauter :

                - Dépêche-toi de te préparer . J'entends les autres en bas. Ils nous attendent pour partir.

                Une fois habillé de pied en cap, il se dirigea vers la porte, une main sur la poignée.

                - Séphiroth, lui, ne nous attendra pas.

                   Il sortit de la chambre avant que Cid n'ait pu lui répondre.

A SUIVRE 


End file.
